Home
by BollyHunt
Summary: Back in 2009 Alex Drake can't return to her normal life. She tries to fight it, it wasn't even real. right ? But a talk with Evan White could change everything.
1. Rubix cubes

A/N : I know there are a lot of stories starting out the same at the moment but with a massive juicy story line like this ... what do you expect . This is my first A2A fiction so try and be kind. I'll try and update when i can.

Chapter 1

"Stop fussing molly I'm fine, I've been on my back for what feels like years, let me walk to my own front door." The young girl stepped to one side smiling and let her mum walk un-aided.

Alex Drake had been in a coma. Not just any coma mind you. A full on 80's fantasy with real characters and real emotions. Oh the emotions.....

But now it was all over. She was back, back with her Molly. The one place she wanted to be through her entire ordeal. Right?

Ofcourse it was her 1982 imaginary friends were not real. They no longer existed, she was home. She was no Sam Tyler, no jumping off buildings for her. Back home with Molly and Evan. Evan ... now this was going to be interesting.

She had to of imagined all that stuff with her parents, Evan and her mum and her dad blowing them up.... had to. She felt her eyes start to burn and the tears well up. 'I am not getting upset, it was a dream'. She wiped the stray tear from her cheek. Turned to her daughter and hugged her as she shut her front door.

Home.

-

'BOLLY! BOLS! Come on love wake up will ya! I'm in the right shit 'ere! I'm on the lamb! Even Ray thinks I shot ya. Well I did but, you know what I mean... come on. If you wake up now I'll let you stamp my derriere?' she felt him squeeze her hand'...please Alex....for me'

"GENE!" Alex woke with a start. Sweating, shaking and now fully awake she decided rather go back to sleep and dream about her imaginary friend "Gene Hunt" and how her hand still tingled and the mear thought of him holding her hand it was time for a drink. Tomorrow was an important day, back to work.

It had been 3 weeks since she had discharged herself from the Hospital. She didn't want to stay there any longer than needed, after waking up to her guvs... no wait physiological constructed guvs voice shouting at her to wake up, to come back to him she never wanted to wake up in that hospital again.

Every night she dreamed of him at her side. Fleeting moments only lasting 2, 3 mins at a time but it was enough to wake her and make her not want to sleep again. They had parted on bad terms, that was an understatement. One of the last things he ever said to her was he was going to kill her, and in a way he did. Alex knew Gene didn't mean to shoot her. Accident, any fool could see that but she wished she could just see him one last time. Tell people he didn't mean it, say good bye properly..... WAIT What was she thinking IT WASN'T REAL! No one to say good bye to.

Alex sighed and headed downstairs. She flicked on the kettle and sat down at the kitchen table. Waiting for the familiar clicking sound she looked round her kitchen. It was all so foreign to her now. The ice machine on her freezer door, the TV hanging from her cupboards. A George Forman grill ... she laughed to herself in disbelief, all she wanted to see was something familiar. And then there it was in the fruit bowl. A Rubix cube.

She stared at it for a few seconds, picked it up and smiled. The memories of little Donny's impromptu birthday party at Luigis. Gene had banged on that door and woke him up at 4 in the morning so that little boy could have cake, and chocolate lots of chocolate... CLICK.

The kettle brought her back round to reality, as she started to pour out a cuppa Evan entered the kitchen. He had been so helpful these past few weeks, there all the time Alex felt it better if he just slept there. In a way the only person she had that reminded her of her coma induced life.

"Are you ok? I heard you down here thought I'd come see if you were alright, nervous about tomorrow?"

"I'm fine just ... bad dreams." She smiled a bitter smile, still holding the cube.

"Evan, can you remember giving me this?"

"Ofcourse I can" he smiled "your 12th birthday just before ..." He stopped and seemed to drift off somewhere. Then a look appeared on his face. A look of realisation. A look of shock. A look of unbelieveing.

"Alex .... You ... you where there!"

"I was where?" sipping her tea she didn't realise at first what he meant, then she froze.....

"Evan ... Evan I was where?"

"When your parents .... Before you and DCI..... but how, how can you have been there like you look now it was 20 years ago.....? How ....."

She dropped the mug in an instant. It smashed all over her floor the hot tea lapping at her feet, but she didn't feel the burn. Her mind had gone numb. All sounds blocked. How could he have seen me then? How unless.....

It was real, it was all real. Shaz, Chriss, Ray.... Gene. Gene. Shit!

Evan looked at her, bemused by what he had just remembered. She was there he knows she was.

"Alex? Alex come on how .... you knew, your dad you knew about " she didn't respond.

"B...Bolly?" Her head snapped up. Her insides churned. No one knew that name except him.

"That's what he called you. Hunt the DCI that was there the day your parents were killed... He used to call you Bolly?"

"Yes" It was no more than a whisper. Alex was still trying to get her head around this. If it was real if she really was in 1982 then Gene was real. He was really in trouble.....

"Evan, Gene, DCI Hunt. What happened to him after 1982?"

She prayed he didn't know, that he wouldn't be able to tell her anything. That they realised he hadn't shot her on purpose.

"Hunt? I... Do you really want to know?"

"I need to Evan it's important." Jumping off buildings time important she thought.

"Alex I'm sorry. He killed himself, He shot one of his own and she never woke up from a coma. He was found in a flat above a Italian restaurant opposite the station, shot himself holding a white leather coat."

Luigis. Her flat. Her jacket. Gene.

It was in that instant Alex Drake passed out. The Rubix cube fell from her hand rolled over to Evans feet as she felt the numbness of unconsciousness take her again.

-


	2. Times running out

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, it will get a little more interesting soon promise just got to get all good and awake first aint we .

Chapter 2:

A distant beep in the background brought her round. She couldn't move but her eyes fluttered open. Now this was a bit more familiar. She would recognize an 80's hospital anywhere.

The beep grew louder and she started to feel her body regain strength. Her hands started to tingle and she reached up to remove the oxygen mask from her face.

"Need to make it right" it was merely a mumble but the nurse holding her chart heard it.

"Welcome back miss Drake, you have been out for 72 hours we didn't know if you were coming back to us, what did you say dear?"

"Need to make it right ... the guv, Gene he didn't shoot me ... he did but ...."

"Shush dear try and rest I'll go get your friend for you."

He was here; thank god everything had to be ok. If here was here then they knew he hadn't shot her on purpose and they had let him off.

The nurse came back through the door with Chris in tow. Dam it, not as straight forward as she would have hoped.

"Alright mam, urm how you feeling?"

She removed her mask again and tried to start and explain to him, slowly getting more and more breathless as she did.

"Chris, Where's the guv? He didn't shoot me he... he ... was trying to shoot Jeanette... he missed ... accident ...." Just before she felt the darkness take her again she saw Chris's eyes light up and bolt out the room.

-

She had been awake again for a few hours and the nurses had got so sick of her asking if anyone had called or any one was waiting to see her that they had started to leave her round till last.

Well this is great, she thought to herself. I come back to save you Gene Hunt and you're not here!

Then her attentions turned to a different matter. She had left Molly again. Without a second thought she had willed her body back to 1982 to save Gene and not even thought about her little girl.... but it was strange. She didn't feel the longing to get back like before. This time was different. It was almost as if her brain had blocked it all, she could still remember Molly but the pain had gone. She was consumed with trying to find out where he was.

"DI Drake, I see Hunt didn't finish you off after all!" She turned, in her day dreaming about Molly and Gene she didn't notice the Plain clothes come into her room.

"Sorry miles away, are you from ...."

"Scotland yard Miss, It seems Mr Hunt has done a bunk. Internal could not investigate so your case has been passed on to us Mam."

Case? Shit he was still on the run, worse he still thought he had properly killed her. Then she remembered what Evan had said 'I'm sorry ... he killed himself' Shit time was running out.

"Look I don't know what anyone else has told you but you need to know the truth and we need to find DCI Hunt as soon as we can please just listen DS ..."

"Marshal Mam"

"Marshal, right here's what happened...."

Alex revealed all about that afternoon, how Jeanette had held her at gun point that the guv was trying to shoot her not Alex and that it was all an accident. Most of all she tried to make them understand just how important it was for them to find DCI Hunt. For Alex to get to Gene before it was too late.

I know this one is short but I'm working on the third now. Don't panic they finally will meet I promise 


	3. Whiskey and white jackets

Chapter 3

It had been a good few hours since her interview with DS Marshall, she was starting to get pissed that no one was telling her what was going on. Her drowsiness had worn off and Alex just wanted to get back to normality ... well what's normal for her now. More importantly, to go and find Gene.

"Evening mam, Chris said you were awake!" Alex turned around to see Shaz at the door way smiling from ear to ear. "Glad your ok, horrible business! Knew the guv hadn't done it on purpose really."

"Hi Shaz" Alex smiled "Good to see you, Speaking of the Guv don't suppose you know where he is do you?" She said hopefully.

"That why I'm here mam." Shaz's tone had changed, gone was the smile just a blank expression.

-

"Do you want me to pull over?" Shaz asked Alex.

"No no just keep going almost there now, I'm fine honest Shaz."

Shaz had explained to Alex that after her interview DS Marshall had come to the office interviewed everyone again and had now put the case down to accidental shooting. Gene was off the hook, but still nowhere to be seen. Till about 2 hours ago when Shaz was nipping out for lunch. She had seen him skulk around the corner of Luigis and into Alex's flat.

As soon as Shaz had said 'into your flat' Alex had ripped out her IV line pulled her oxygen mask off and was attempting to find her clothes. Much to Shazs protest Alex was now fixed on being taken to her flat, being taken to Gene. Before it was too late, god she hoped she got there before he did anything stupid.

They pulled up outside Luigis and turned the engine off.

"Do you want me to come up with you mam? Are you going to be ok getting up there?"

"I need to do this on my own, if your with me he will just prob think we have come to bring him in, I need to tell him it's ok Shaz, just do me a favour, don't tell anyone where I or the guv is until I ring you ok ?"

"Deal mam, whatever you say. What are you going to say to him? He was in a right state last time we saw him, caught him at your bed side holding your hand, swore he was crying but as soon as we opened the door he bolted."

"He was crying? Gene Hunt? The great Manc Lion?" Alex blew out a breath maybe this is going be a bit more emotional than she first thought.

"Thanks Shaz, I'll ring you yeah?" She leaned over and hugged her, thanking her for finally giving her some information. She Got out the car wobbled a bit then standing upright raising her hand to Shaz to signal she was ok she made her way to her front door. This was coming home. Now she was home.

As she climbed the stairs, carefully, one at a time she suddenly realised she had no idea what she was going to say. She had come back to make sure he was ok to make sure he didn't die. But why? She had finally made it back to Molly and everything 2009 and a small conversation with Evan had made her change her mind in an instant. Why?

She put her key in the door took a deep breath and opened it.

Standing there with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and Alex's white leather jacket in the other was the great Manc lion.

He looked up, and for a second started to lunge and was about to shout at whoever it was that had disturbed his moody sombre sulking time. Then he stopped in his tracks eyes wide he dropped the whiskey bottle on the carpet.

"Bolls?" A smile starting to creep across his face.

That one small word and she realised why she had come back to 1982. She loved this moody manc bastard for all he was. That's why she had come back, that's why the hurt about Molly had gone she needed to be here with him.

"Gene!" she hobbled over as fast as she could trying to close the small gap between them suddenly wanting to be in his arms. He threw her coat to one side and threw himself forward towards her.

One final step and they came together in a ferocious embrace. Her hands were flung round his neck one gripping on to his hair pulling him as close as she could as he slipped both hands round her waist burying his head in her neck.

"Woke up then?" he murmured into her neck she could feel him smiling.

"In the end yeah" she sniffled tears welling up. She started to pull away and Gene tried to pull her back never wanting to let her go now she was awake." Gene? Gene listen to me" she started trying to wipe the tears from her eye.

Here it comes he thought the 'I've come to arrest you talk come quietly'.

Still holding on to each other Alex lowered her head so Gene could see her face. "It's ok I've explained everything to Scotland Yard. They have ruled it as an accident" Gene winced at the sound of the word accident and his earlier joy of seeing her alive faded

"But I shot you Bolly." He let go of her and went to sit on her sette gathering up the whiskey bottle as he went.

Alex followed him and sat down at his side. She put a hand to his face and turned his head to her.

"But I know you didn't mean it, Gene please don't dwell on this, it could destroy you ... I didn't know if I was already too late, Shaz brought me over saw you coming in and I just had to come and tell you. Gene please look at me" trying to avoid her eyes the entire time she was talking he now looked up at her as she commanded. And then he saw her properly for the first time since he had fled her room, this time full of life and colour he was so relieved she was there. And god even hours out of a small coma looked bloody fantastic!

"Gene its ok I'm back now, I went away and now I'm not going anywhere" Alex continued "Are we ok?"

Her hand was still on his cheek, this suddenly dawned on him. What a fool of course she was going to wake up, why he even considered what he was thinking. Trust her to turn up and save him just in the nick of time. He raised his hand to her face and rested his head on hers.

"Me and you Bolly, unbreakable."

She let out a small sigh of relief mixed with a small giggle.

"And like I said you're not going anywhere till I say so" Smiling he placed his other hand to her other cheek and pulled her towards his lips.

Many a time had Alex imagined what it would be like if they hadn't been interrupted so often at Luigi's, she was about to find out. His eyes looked into hers searching for her permission to kiss her and when she slid her tongue across her bottom lip, wetting it in anticipation he could wait no longer.

He lips fell onto hers and it was as sweet as he had ever imagined. The fact he thought he had killed her and now she was with him in his arms kissing him back was like city winning the treble. Unimaginable.

Alex moaned as the kiss intensified and it only spurred Gene on his tongue licking her bottom lip trying to gain entry she gladly accepted him.

Her hands slid back up into his hair and his down to her waist as he pulled her closer to him.

Suddenly Alex remembered why she shouldn't have fled hospital without telling the nurses as her side suddenly felt like it was going to rip open.

As she winced in pain Gene found the strength from somewhere to stop kissing her and rested his head back on hers trying to regain some control over his breathing.

"Me and my bloody big gun hey bolls, do you need to go back to the hospital? Come on ill drive you." feeling a mixture of guilt and pure bliss at the same time Gene stood up taking Alex's hand.

"No Gene I'm fine just need some pain killers honest, I don't ever want to go back to a hospital, had my fare share for a while. Just sit with me till it eases."

He sat back down on the sette with her still holding her hand. Still not wanting to let go. Looking down at his feet Gene did need to know just one thing.

"So did you go back to the land of Nod then Bolls while you were out for the count? I might actually believe a bit of what you were saying before now, apparently the guy who died just before I ..." he gestured towards her left side where he had shot her " was Martin Summers. How the bloody hell I will never know, but things are never simple with you are they." He smiled "Did you find what you were looking for then Bollinger knickers ?" Kissing her lightly on top of her head knowing if she had made some sort of choice it had to of hurt.

She loved it when he called her her full name, not hearing 'Bollinger knickers' for a month or so she smiled at the familiarity of it before trying to explain to him.

"I did, but like I said I'm back. I don't want to be anywhere else Gene. I've made my choice" she looked up at him seeing his face relax a little at her brief but to the point answer and the pain becoming more bearable again she decided a lighter tone was needed to calm them both down.

"I heard you, you know, while I was asleep."

Shit he thought. Which bit? Not the crying god I hope she didn't hear me cry.

"Well you weren't asleep then were you, I thought I were safe talking to you while you were out of it. Couldn't talk back, Go on then what did you hear me go on about?"

"As soon as I'm back to full strength" she said threading her arms back round his neck "I'm stamping your arse Mr Hunt."

Bugger he thought, it was worse than her hearing me crying.

(A/N Don't worry much more to come I just needed a bit of fluff before the plot oh and also don't worry smut will ensue soon as well)


	4. knock knock

A/N: It's date time! Plot introducing and small amount of smut. Enjoy. P.s. thanks for the reviews, it's my first story so it's really nice to know at least a few people are enjoying it.

Chapter 4

It had been a week since they had shared that night. Still nervous and unsure as to whether it was guilt or real feelings Gene had gone back to his own house that night after insisting Alex at least went back to hospital for a check up and dressing change before he left.

He had managed to get back to work and after a first awkward shift back had gotten back into his normal sarcastic moody routine with the team. Ray was ecstatic to have the guv back and after leaving him a bottle of whiskey on his desk on the first day and a note saying 'We all knew you were safe guv. Welcome back' had also returned to his normal macho self. Chris was starting to calm his own nerves down after everything that had happened in the past few weeks with his on the side dealings and almost loosing Shaz. Shaz was her normal smiling self happy to have everyone back to normal. Everyone was now just awaiting the return of a certain DI.

On the first night after her talk with Gene, Alex was finally allowed to leave hospital on the terms that a nurse came to visit every day and she took it extremely easy. Although the bullet had missed all vital organs and the operation had gone without any hiccups, the doctors were still worried about the amount of time she was out cold for.

Alex on the other hand knew that was nothing to worry about. That was all a matter of choice and as she had said to Gene, she had made hers.

The only thing she was now worried about was waiting for Gene to come round on the second night for supper after his first shift back. Her first day on her 2009 team, the day she graduated, her wedding day. No nerves could prepare her for this amount of butterflies. It was just dinner with her DCI. Her DCI who 2 nights ago she had stopped from killing himself, snogged his face off and practically told him there was no one else but him. Yeah just dinner with a heart stopping, gorgeous DCI then.

The nurse had already been round and commented on how well her wound was healing and if she was lucky the stitches could come out next week and changed the dressing and left.

Unfortunately, unlike a normal date (bloody hell a date she thought), she couldn't drink yet from the anti biotics she was on. No nerve calming or Dutch courage for her.

KNOCK KNOCK

Shit, it can't be 6 already?

Alex opened the door to find Luigi with a big old box that smelt like pineapple and scallops and spaghetti and a few bottles of 'house rubbish' in his other hand.

"Luigi, how are you?" She smiled broadly, the first time she had seen her landlord/father figure/local barman in at least a month.

"Ah singorina Drake it is I that should be asking that!" He smiled back "Your gut, how is it?"

"Not bad Luigi getting there, getting there. How can I help you?"

"Ah yes. Mr Hunt he say he be here in 30 mins and not to, how did he put it, leave you in more stitches, to bring up dinner and a drink. So I bring you food yes?"

"Luigi you spoil me you know!" She gave the Italian a small hug before directing him to the kitchen and showing him out.

Right then Half an hour. Bloody hell I really could do with a glass of that wine.

-

KNOCK KNOCK

This time she knew it was him; she could almost feel the leather on the door as he banged with his fist. He could be so heavy handed sometimes for someone with a vulnerable side.

A deep breath and she was ready. She opened the door and took him in. God he really could carry off that little boy lost look. Hands in his pockets, looking down at his feet. She smiled knowing every time she saw him it would just reinforce her decision to stay in the 80's.

"Alright Bolls, how ya feeling love?"

"I'll be better if you come in Gene."

He looked up at her and the mention of his name dropped his shoulders a little and even attempted a smile as he stepped inside her flat.

"Erm this is from everyone in the office, they still deciding what to get ya with the collection. I had to stop Ray from going down Soho with it. God knows what ya wouda ended up with."

She felt her stomach do a flip as she read the card and noticed Genes name was the only one with a kiss underneath it, bet he was the last to sign it before sealing it shut and hurrying out the office she thought.

"Thanks Gene" she went to kiss him on the cheek and he turned meeting her lips with his. She really wasn't expecting it and jumped back a little. Gene reading this as a back off move stepped back.

"Sorry" She said immediately "I didn't mean to ... I just wasn't expecting you too..." She didn't say any more as He stepped forward to claim her lips once more; wrapping his arms round her waist he kissed her more roughly than he had the night before. She was getting all dizzy as her hands crept up onto his chest and moved with him. They did how ever have to breathe it was only human and broke the kiss both gasping for air.

After a few mins Gene attempted a coherent thought.

"Did Luigi do as ... he erm..." breathe he thought, she's still holding on to ya she must have wanted to kiss ya, breethe "did he bring up dinner?"

Tearing her eyes away from his she looked in the general direction of the kitchen" Forgot he had even come up for a second then, don't know what came over me" Gene opened his mouth about to speak. She knew some sort of smutty joke would ensue, but he closed his mouth again and just blushed. Alex smiled realising he was just as nervous as she was she finished the joke for him. "Later maybe." She flashed him a wicked smile and went to the kitchen to serve up.

Did she really say what I think she just said? Thought Gene. His mind was still all fuzzy from kissing her again. He had to of imagined it his DI wasn't that smutty. Mmm His HIS DI HIS Alex, he could get used to that. He removed his coat let out the breath he had been holding in since she smiled at him and went to help her.

After insisting he served up and she went and sat down, after almost feeding her every mouthful and clearing up all the pot him, Alex suggested they watched ' they die with their boots on'. It was still propping up her coffee table and it just felt right that they should. It's how they should have ended their first date after all.

"Bolls" He whispered into her hair "Bolly...Alex love come on you're dropping to sleep time for bed."

She had instantly curled up at his side, close as possible and hand rested her head on his shoulder. So comfy and sated she had only watched about an hour of the film and was falling to sleep. Those painkillers were a right bitch she thought. Bare the pain and stay awake in agony or take them and doze off in his arms? Yeah she had made the right choice in taking them.

"No, don't want to move." She said kissing his chin lightly "Far too comfy in your rugged man stank neck to move." She scooted closer to him dropping one hand to his waist. She felt him stiffen undrneath her, when she looked up she could see he had his eyes closed. He was really being quite the gentleman and restraining himself with her. OK Don't want to get his hopes up to high yet. Stitches and all would prob be a disaster.

"Alright, I'll go to bed but only if you come and tuck me in." She pushed herself up and offered him her hand.

Bloody Nora. She leading me to her bedroom but she can't not yet her stitches. My guilt. He hesitated a little but thought back to what she had said the night she woke up "don't dwell on this, it could destroy you". He took her hand and followed her to her room.

She lay down and attempted to get comfy but it was no use. The Gene size cushion she had just got comfy on in the living room wasn't at her side. "Gene just stay with me for a bit before you go, please"

He obliged, didn't need asking twice to lie next to her.

"Alright Bolls, but I can't promise me hands won't stray." She knew he was joking trying to calm himself down a bit but she really didn't mind if his hands did wonder a little ... god she couldn't wait to get these stitches out.

"So come on then what's happening at work? I need to keep your attention from slipping to hands wondering territory somehow. What case you working on?"

He finally settled down at her side her all snuggled up to him with her head on his chest. He could smell her hair; he really did need the distraction of conversation to stop him from getting carried away and having her there and then.

"Erm ...what ya on about ?" He smelling her hair hadn't gone unnoticed by Alex and she laughed into his chest at how he had already lost what she had said 3 seconds ago.

"You ok up there Mr Hunt?" She gave him a small hug and repeated....

"I was asking what cases you were working on".

"Oh right, erm, well actually Bolly were still working on yours."

"But I thought?" She sat up right scared that Gene was still in some sort of trouble. He saw it immediately in her eyes.

" No no not with me ya daft tart, with Jeannette, That bloody slag of a potato lover is still out there and everyone in the station would like a piece of her after what she did to you, me" he paused "Us." He looked down at Alex looking up at him with those eyes. Them bloody lovely eyes, couldn't help himself but steel a kiss before he went.

It was a lot softer than earlier. Firstly merely touching her lips then bringing her up to his mouth with his strong arms, almost rolling her on top of him she leaned into his chest and ran her tongue over his lips. When her tongue met his she moaned into his mouth and he felt everything in that one instant run south, It hadn't gone unnoticed either Alex was smiling through the kiss as she broke away for a second to ask...

"Again you ok up there Mr Hunt?"

"Fandabbydozzy bolly" He bit her bottom lip and she moaned again rolling fully over onto him "Just fandabbydozzy" he mumbled.

Then yet again there it was. That stabbing pain in her left side. God dam FUCKING STITCHES! She grunted and rolled off him. Gene almost panting by now left feeling cold without her on top of him instantly rolled over on to his side next to her.

"You alright Alex?" He asked. Tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear gently.

"I'll be better when I've got these things out and we can carry on where we just left off." She smiled at him through the pain.

"I'll go grab you some pain killers, hang a banger." Gene got up and slightly limping, it had to be said in a little bit of pain himself, went to get her some tablets.

-

He returned to find her fast asleep; looking peaceful he didn't want to wake her. He didn't want to leave her for that matter.

He set the water down on her bed side table and pulled the covers over her legs.

Running a hand down her cheek, he wondered if she could hear him like she did when she was in that coma.

" Right then Bolls, as you didn't say good night and rudely went to sleep without a good night kiss I only think it fair I stay and greet you with some show of morning glory ..." She still didn't move.

He lay down next to her starting to feel a little sleepy as well, and knowing she prob wouldn't mind him staying anyway as they were about to shag each other's brains out got comfy next to the lady in question. Wrapping one arm around her and pulling her slightly to him he whispered in her ear before drifting off....

"You and me bolls, were gonna catch that woman, bring her to justice, Throw her in Holloway with all the dykes and find out just how that summers bloke managed to die twice in a week. You and me Bolls together."


	5. dreaming and working

A/N: Cheers again guys for the reviews :) Hope this chapter does the rest of the story justice, I'm afraid I won't be updating again till early next week away to my folks for the weekend.

Chapter 5

Alex woke to a bright sun light coming through her blind. Must have forgotten to shut them she thought. Rubbing her eyes and moving her brown curls out of her face she realised that even though both of her hands were in her hair she still had one firmly grasped to her left thigh.

Smiling to herself knowing what she would find when she turned round, she gently eased herself onto her back looking over at the sleeping manc next to her. This she could get used to. She wondered fleetingly if he had had a quick peek before falling to sleep then realising she was still fully clothed apart from her pop socks was yet again amazed at this mans chivalry when he wanted to use it.

"Hey sleeping beauty." She teased reaching over to curl up to his chest "Shouldn't you be across the road by now?"

"Bolls, come over he..." He was dreaming and mumbling. Stifling a giggle Alex listened on. "That's bloody brillian .... Bolls ... Alex..... ove you ......" Her head snapped up..... He didn't say it, wasn't a full word. He was dreaming properly didn't mean it. Right. She hadn't noticed in her daze Gene had woken up.

"You know you could make a man blush staring at him while he sleeps Bolly."

"What ... oh right sorry I'll just ...." she smiled at him letting go of those crazy thoughts "Morning by the way."

"Morning." He leaned forward and kissed her ever so slightly on her for head. Left wanting a little more Alex told him...

"That's not how you say morning Gene?"

"Enlighten me then Mrs know it all." He knew what she meant, he just didn't want to take advantage of her first thing ... well he did but being all gentlemanly like couldn't ruin it now.

She pushed herself up on her elbows and kissed his neck, along to his jaw then finally kissing him passionately and fully on the lips.

"That's how you say morning Gene." They stared at each other for a few seconds till he realised he still had one of his hands dangerously close to her arse. That god dam derriere. Blushing slightly and a little bit embarrassed by the fact that even asleep he couldn't keep his hands off her moved it more respectfully up to her waist.

"So what were you saying before you rudely woke me up, I was having a right nice dream about a certain DI bols?" He had that wry smile across his face, the naughty but oh so nice smile that made her forget everything for a second.

"I was saying Mr Hunt, shouldn't you be across the road by now?"

Looking across to her clock on her bed side table Gene followed the path of her sight and finally caught what she was staring at. Her radio alarm clock that boldly said 10.45. Shit. The entire squad knew where he was going last night. Obviously he had covered it up by telling them he was just going to take her the card round. Who was he kidding, everyone and especially Shaz knew he was going round for more thn gift giving. This was going to be hell. He sighed. Fuck it.

"Well if I'm late I might as well be bloody stupidly late, you coming with?"

A little shocked she didn't expect this invitation.

"To the office?"

"No Bolls to old Trafford, yes love that is where I work."

"But I'm still not fit to go back and I'm still suspended unless you forgot."

"Right then." He sat up and turned round to her reluctantly letting go of her "first off I think we can forget the suspension, think your DCI has a small soft spot for ya and secondly I know everyone else for some god forsaken reason would really like to see ya. Something about missing ya I don't know." He brushed that lovely brown bouncy hair out her eyes and cupped her face. "Come on then Bolls time to catch some scum" Kissed her quickly and, she noticed still slightly limping, went off for a shower. Today was going to be a good day.

-

He had got a little irritated waiting for her to get ready but as he wasn't sure if it was nerves or him getting pissed off he let it slip.

"Ready, right then let's go to work." She let out a breath.

"You ok with this Alex? You look a little nervy. Someone jump out at ya in the shower?"

"No I'm fine honest just a little ... excited" She felt stupid as soon as she said it.

"Excited? Bloody hell Bolls if ya get excited about going to work your gona have a heart attack once you get rid of them Stitches" He winked at her quickly before adding "Come on get ya coat love you've pulled." As he stepped out her front door down her stairs.

She grabbed her white leather coat and followed him down the stairs. She really couldn't wait to get rid of these bloody stitches.

-

Both properly as nervous as each other they walked through the doors of CID.

"Look who I found wondering the streets!" Gene shouted out. There was a moment of silence, everyone looked up and stopped what they were doing.

"ALRIGHT MAM!" Shaz obviously the first to talk, walked at full speed towards her. Followed by a massive cheer from the rest of the squad. A round of applause erupted from somewhere. Alex was a bit taken back. She hadn't seen some of the team for over 5 weeks in her head and she could feel the tears well up as she realised just how much she had missed not just Gene, but everyone.

Noticing the tears forming in her eyes, Gene put a hand on her back offering her support. Not unnoticed by Shaz.

"Everything went ok then the other night mam?" she whispered to Alex.

"Everything went brilliantly Shaz, sorry I didn't ring got a little ...distracted." both women started to giggle. Knowing it was about himself Gene got all self conscious and soon hushed the team down, shouted at them to get on with work and escorted Alex still with his hand on her back to his office.

He closed the door behind him and pulled down his blind.

"Come here." He wrapped his arms around her waist, still with her back to him from entering the room she wasn't expecting him to be like this in his den. "You alright love?"

"Yeah I'm fine I was just a bit ... shocked that's all." Putting her arm round his she leaned back and gave him a chaste kiss." Thank you for asking me to come in today. Not so shaky about coming back now." Still looking up at him she couldn't help but tease. "Which hopefully the nurse says will only be a matter of a couple of days."

Realising she meant the stitches were coming out and that meant no painful interruptions from there what he could only describe fucking fantastic kissing sessions he captured her lips and turned her round to face him. Pulling her as close as he could, she started giggling again.

"Why Mr Hunt is that a gun in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?"

"You need to tell that nurse to bloody hurry up Bolly I'm gona explode over here if she don't." He returned to kissing her before being very rudely interrupted by a knocking at the door.

"WHAT!!" Gene screamed at the door. Alex had little time to move away from Genes arms, she thought it better just not to bother.

Ray entered the Office. Looking at the Guvs arms around his DI he didn't know where to look.

"YES Raymondo what the hell can I do for you?"

"Sorry guv, mam it's just we have a lead."

"Well done. Ten out of ten. Were coppers Ray were supposed to Now DS Carling unless it requires my action right now I'd like to get back to ....."He gestured towards Alex, who by this point was blushing profusely.

"Actually Guv it does and yours as well mam. We have Jeanette down in custody police just brought her in on a shoplifting charge."

Alex looked at Gene whose jaw was clenched shut, she could see the colour rise in his face.

"Well why didn't you say so, get that bitch to an interview room now!"

Alex grabbed Genes hand and they stood there hand in hand awaiting the arrival of the woman who changed both of their lives.


	6. stitches

A/N: What can I say I took my laptop with me had to write something! Bit of a long one this chapter but needs to be done. Hope the interview is all good :S. One more chapter after this one . . . . . don't worry lots of smut to enjoy in that one and plenty of action!

Chapter 6

Ray and Chris had managed to get Jeannette in the interview room. After she had tried to kick Ray in the balls and spat on Chris that is. They were really starting to loose their patients with her. They pushed her in the room and slammed the door shut locking it as they left. After kicking and screaming at the door for a few mins she finally calmed down and took a seat.

"You sure you want to come in here with me Bolls? She is gona be a right bitch about this?" Gene asked Alex, He looked at her a little concerned about the look she was giving him, unsure as to whether she was about to cry or about to rip someone's head off. Deciding it was a mixture of the two when she nodded her head firmly he smiled at her and said...

"That's my girl, lets nail this cow shall we, ladies first."

As Gene, Ray and Alex all entered the room; Jeannette looked shocked and laughed a little.

"What's wrong Jennette? Not expecting me? Think I would let DS Carling and Skelton have the pleasure?" Gene snarled at her.

"Not you Gene, your little puppy over there. Thought you had killed her off."

"Well wrong then wasn't you. Now sit down, shut the hell up and don't even think about even looking at DI Drake got it? Good."

Gene could feel Alex smiling behind him she placed a hand on his back for a split second as a thank you and he and Ray took a seat. Alex not wanting to really get involved, not being back at work yet, but wanting to see Gene rip this bitch to shreds wanted to be in on this thing.

"Right then shall we start with your little shopping trip today? Would have thought you would have pissed off back to Paddy land? You know with the entire MET after you and all?"

"Why would they be after me lover, I aint got nothing to hide. You're the one that shot your DI not me."

Alex's head snapped up, with a look of thunder on her face the thought of Jeannette even calling Gene 'lover' made her blood boil. Walking over to the table slamming her hands right down Alex planted her face right in front of Jeannette's.

"I don't think you heard DCI Hunt but I believe he asked you a question about your shopping trip. Now, I'd advise you answer him and keep your dirty, idealistic thoughts to yourself!" Alex stood up and started to walk back to where she was standing in the corner before. Gene grabbed her arm gently as she walked by him pulling her down so he could whisper in her ear.

"Why DI Drake I believe that is called jealousy." A small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"I don't know what you mean Guv." Alex winked at him

"Well whatever it was, giving me the right horn." He let her go and stifling a giggle Alex returned to her spot before Gene cleared his throat and carried on.

"You heard the lady."

"Well a girl got to have her things Hunt, by the looks of it your DI knows what I mean" The two women scowled at each other and Jeannette carried on. "I was going to pay for those clothes, the security guard just wanted to wrestle me to the ground."

"You were going to pay for them outside the shop? You know after the checkouts? You like to run away from things don't you Jeannette? Like oh I don't know say holding one of my team members at gun point and threatening to kill her?"

"I wasn't threatening, you just got to pull the trigger first, alright it might have been aimed at me but you're the one that shot her. I want a brief in here now, if you're taking me down Hunt I'm taking you down with me. Summers was right about you, your one stubborn bastard." She had slipped and she knew it closing her eyes and slumped down in her chair. There was no way all 3 officers had missed her mentioning Summers.

Ray turned to the guv , who in turn turned round to look at Alex. She was staring straight at Jeannette.

"What did you say?" Alex said through gritted teeth.

"Yes pray tell, how do you know PC Martin Summers?" shouted Gene.

"He was a PC? Well he was a bit old and smartly dressed for a PC. Maybe they had the same name but this guy was in his 50's."

Gene pulled out a photo of the Summers he had shot just before Jeannette appeared.

"Is this him?"

"Yeah that's the guy creepy, but the guy had dosh you know."

"And how do you know he had 'dosh'?" Ray asked her.

"Well sod it if I'm going down for shoplifting you might as well know why I tried to kill little miss prim and proper over there."

All three of them leaned closer to her as she started to speak.

"Well you were half right when you said he was lying and that I wasn't getting my money Hunt but you were thinking about the wrong person. It was Summers who had come to me and asked me to get you away from her not my Brother. Let's face it my brother aint the brightest of bulbs in the box why would he have wanted me to get you away from her.

Summers on the other hand had come to me the day after my brother had killed Boyle. He knew it was to do with the blag, he knew you lot would be onto my brothers case. In fact he knew a lot about the entire think it was weird. Said that if the blag was still going to go forward he needed DI Drake dead."

Gene looked straight up at her.

"Why the hell would he need DI Drake dead to rob a gold truck?"

"I have no idea, he said that they knew each other. Something about getting home and needing to kill Alex to do so."

Gene turned around to Alex he could see she was close to tears. She looked down at him knowing that this was going to bring up again the conversation they had had the day before the shooting. God that still hurt when he shut her out the room, even now. He winked at her and gave her a small smile trying to calm her down.

Turning back to Jeannette, Gene carried on questioning her.

"So you followed us to Douglas Road and waited for DI Drake is that right?"

"Yeah Summers told me where to go, I wasn't banking on you being around it was just going to be a simple plan Summers gave me the money and I shot her....and him."

"What?"

"That was the other weird thing about it. He said that as well as DI Drake to get home to end it all he needed to go with her. He said it wouldn't look funny to you guys if he died. Said that you thought he already had so I checked and he was right said that Martin Summers had been found in a building site the day before. But who was I to care, the guy was going to give me a big pile of cash to shoot him and kill that whining bitch! Don't know why you didn't shoot her in the head Hunt and be rid of her! " It was a step too far.

Gene stood up and pulled Jeannette up with her by her blouse.

"IT'S A GOOD JOB YOUR A SLAG! COS IF YOU WERE A BLOKE YOU WOULDN'T BE BREETHING NOW!" he let her go and trembling Jeannette sat back down.

"Interview suspended." He slammed his hand on the table and turned round to Alex. She had been quietly crying for a few minutes by the looks of it.

"Bolls...." Gene said with such concern in his eyes.

She couldn't stand being in there with that bitch any more, she turned her back to Gene and Ray and left the interview room heading back to the office.

"Ray stay here and watch her, I'll be back in a mo."

"Yes Guv."

-

He found her in his office. Sat at his desk, with the blinds down. She had been crying again he could see that much. She had helped herself to a drink. He knew she was upset but it didn't stop him thinking how bloody brilliant she looked sat at his desk with a whiskey glass in her hand.

"You ok Bolly ? Told you she was going to be a bitch love." He went round to her at his chair.

"Come here." And just like in the Edgehampton vault she went to his chest for comfort.

They sat on his chair for a while in silence. He knew it had to have been hard for her to hear what Jeannette had been saying. Re living everything again what happened that day. He hated thinking about it again too though, the guilt was back and it was niggling away at his thoughts. When he saw that she had calmed down and her breathing had returned to normal he needed to ask her.

"Bolly love, I now this really aint the time but if were gona try this, you know me and you then I need to ask you ... ya know if your sure before it's too late. Trust me once those stitches are out your all mine love. Bollinger and all. I could almost and I mean drink myself into a stupper almost, manage to not have ya now but if I do have you I won't be able to leave you so I need to know you're sure, Manc lions prides at stake here" He turned his gaze away from her. If she was going to say no to him he couldn't look at her while she did.

She turned round to him and placed her hand on his rugged face.

"Hey I thought I'd told you the other night, I'd made my choice and I'm staying put. You included. Just please don't think about the shooting. She only kept mentioning it to get your back up. Gene if its forgiveness you need to move on from this then take it, have bucket loads of it but you have to realise why she was saying all that stuff."

He looked down at her.

"Psychology?"

"Phychol.... yeah that's right."

"I know" He smiled at her and kissed her briefly.

"Right Bolly kegs I think it's about time you went home and got yourself some rest. Aint it about nurse time as well ?"

"Shit yeah she's gona be there in about half an hour forgot what time it was."

"Come on then I'll walk you back, then I'll go try some of that Phychetry crap on the potato slag. Deal?"

"Deal." She stood up and followed Gene out the office and back across the road to her flat.

Knowing she would be back at work soon she had quickly said bye to the rest of the team, there would be plenty of time now to talk to shaz and be one of the guys with Ray and Chris. For now being with Gene was all she wanted.

-

"Well that's ya lunch sorted, I'll come back over later. See if that nurse has done anything 'productive'" He raised his eyebrows as he said it. Alex knowing what he meant, she smiled sitting down on her settee next to Gene.

"Gene I'm not sure you can call a mug of Bovril and a pack of Garibaldi's lunch but thanks the same." Putting her mug on the side table she turned round and pulled him in for a kiss. A little breathless when she broke from her hold Gene asked...

"Not that I'm complaining Bolls but what was that for?"

"For standing up for me, being all gentlemanly like and protecting a girls honour, lunch, all the above."

"Well then I don't think that was thanks enough bolly knickers!" He launched himself at her. A little squeal escaped her lips as he pulled her over his lap. He kissed her with so much power she almost fell off the seat before sinking into it. She was holding on to his hair and he had sneaked both hands round her waist one hand slightly cupping her right breast. She could feel the stirrings of a hard on underneath her lap. Not helping the matter it was urging her to wriggle her arse on his lap. Groaning at the thought of what it was going to be like without clothes and her doing that. Gene snapped out of there embrace as someone knocked on the door.

"WHAT!" This time Alex getting annoyed at someone yet again disturbing them.

"Oh I'm sorry; miss Drake its Carol your nurse. I've come to change your dressing dear." A mumble came from the front door.

Looking back down at Gene she gave him a quick kiss and whispered "God I can't wait to get these stitches out."

"COMING!" She shouted to the door.

"Oh don't worry Bolly you will be." Gene grinned at her. "Time for me to get back to work then I guess." They both got up and Gene mumbling something about going to the loo, shot off to her bathroom.

Alex went over to the door and let her nurse in inviting her to sit down she went to find Gene.

She knocked on the door and jumped a little when Gene snapped the door open.

"Sorry love just didn't want to surprise nursey with me man department you know." He was starting to blush. "I'll be back in a bit yeah?"

Alex nodded and kissed him good bye, still ever so slightly flushed Gene made his way back to work leaving Alex with the nurse.

"Sorry about that Carol, we were discussing ... me going back to work."

"Right" Carol was smiling. "I aint that close to my boss, now then Miss Drake let's have a gander."

Alex had laid down on the bed and the nurse had removed the old dressing.

"You really were lucky weren't ya little deeper and it would have got ya good and proper, can't believe how well your healing. It looks just like a flesh wound now. In fact I think were about ready to take out them stitches. I'll be back in the morning to get em out."

"Carol, I was wondering.... erm if I've had my stitches out what's your views on me and Gene..."

"Ah you want to know if you can get all rough with ya boss ?" Smiling again Carol knew what Alex was getting at. "Well unless your planning on jumping off wardrobes i don't think you will do yourself much damage, just take it easy yeah ?"

"Deal Carol, thank you."

She finished re-dressing Alex's side and left the room to let her get dressed. Hope you're ready for this Mr Hunt she thought to herself. It's Arse stamping time. A wicked smile played across her face. It was going to be another good day after all.


	7. tomorrow

A/N: I know I said this would be the last chapter but the idea I have for the last chapter would be huge if I didn't do this bit now. That and I wanted to put some more fluff and mini smut up. I can't help myself can I! Cheers for your reviews, even the critical ones they can only help. Hopefully this chapter won't have as many mistakes in it. Keep reading guys it's really encouraging.

Chapter 7

Alex had been contemplating for a few hours now how she was going to let Gene know tomorrow was going to be arse stamping day. 'Bring your stamp Hunt' no far to forward. 'I'm going to shag your brains out tomorrow night Gene', closer to the truth but again not perfect. I know she thought this is going to be fun. Teasing Gene had always been fun.

-

KNOCK KNOCK

"Coming" shouted Alex.

She opened the door. He was leaning up against the frame looking moody and gorgeous as ever. Time to put her plan into action.

"Well good evening Gene." Alex reached up and pulled him into her flat, not even giving him chance to answer. Mouth still open from him attempting to speak Alex planted her lips fully on his.

She broke the kiss, smiling and looked into his eyes.

"Good day at the office?" She started to feel a bit sheepish, losing some of her previous confidence. Though it now felt fine to kiss her DCI at will, there was still something a little odd about it. Oh yeah that was it she felt like a 15 year old about to lose her virginity all over again.

"It's getting better Bolls." He kissed her quickly and darted for the couch. If she was going to kiss him like that again he needed to be prepared for it or he would not be held responsible for his actions.

'This is going to be a lot more fun than I imagined.' Alex. 'If he is sweating at a quick kiss wait till I tell him the good news.'

"So....." He started clapping his hands together. Alex was almost laughing out loud at his blatant nervousness. He had left her only hours ago so full of confidence around her and now the reality of what was going to happen had set in he had turned into a nervous wreck . Her Manc lion all good and scared, she liked it.

"What did nursey say then?" Simple question any other day, important one today though.

"Oh it was terrible." Alex said still trying to hide her laughter. Good job she was sat behind him, her smile was a dead giveaway. "She said that I needed to leave them in for at least another month."

"WHAT!" Genes head snapped round. Alex had to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from giving herself away. "But you said earlier..." The look on his face was priceless, like a little boy who had leant he was only getting a lump of coal for Christmas. It was too much and she cracked out laughing.

"You little minx, your winding me up aint ya!" Gene turned fully around to face her. "Give a man a heart attack saying things like that you know!" He let out a long calming breath. 'Thank god she was joking' he thought 'A month without anything but snogging her id go insane.'

"Sorry Gene couldn't help it, seems you're so easily wrapped around my finger." She started to lean in to him. Kissing his neck up to his ear, she pushed him back onto the settee so she could snuggle up to him. Not breaking contact with his earlobe the entire way she was teasing him to breaking point placing one hand on his thigh, a little higher than he felt comfy with knowing she still properly had them stitches in. "Bolls you're the devil himself you know. Teasing a man when he can't get ya legs round your ear holes, it's just plain..." He stopped and groaned as she placed the hand that was on his thigh over his crotch and started to rub up and down his erection he was trying so hard to hide."...wrong."

"So do you really want to know what she said?" Alex whispered into his ear.

"Yes." One word was all he could manage at the moment; her hands were still in places he would never imagine they would have been a week ago. She had sneaked her other hand into his shirt and was playing with the hair on his chest as well now, god he was so close to snapping.

"Really, really want to know?" She asked him again.

"Christ woman ...." really, really close to snapping.

"Tomorrow." She pulled her hands from where they where and pulled his face to hers. Kissing him passionately, licking his top lip and finally slipping her tongue past his parting lips. She edged her leg gingerly over his lap so she was straddling him. His hands went straight to her waist. She could feel his hard on pressing against her jeans and she moaned softly into his mouth. She pulled her lips away from his and looked at him.

She was planning on saying something witty and smiling at him wickedly but when she saw the look in his eyes she was completely lost.

He had such want, such desire in his expression. As if when she stopped kissing him it had caused him to stop breathing. His eyes now looking back at her changed slightly and it was then she saw it. He loved her. The other morning when he had been mumbling he had meant it.

"I....." She couldn't say anything else, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"What Bolly?" He was still looking at her with those eyes. Searching now for what she wanted to say. Concern was full in his voice.

Alex sniffed and stroked his face. A small smile crept over her face.

"Why Gene Hunt I do believe I am now utterly sure I made the right choice in coming back to you." She kissed him lightly on his lips. "Because now I can see it."

"See what Bolls." Unaware what he had shown her in that stare he was nuzzling her neck with butterfly kisses.

"That you love me."

He pulled back to meet her gaze. She still had tears in her eyes but he could see now she wasn't unhappy. Feeling a tightening feeling in his chest, he knew he had somehow let his full guard down when she had caught him by surprise kissing him like that.

"Oh that well, you know." He looked down avoiding her gaze. "You're a royal pain in the arse, never shut up, never believe my theory on any case and on regular basis steel my car without my say so but your mine now Bolly. What do you expect?" He looked back up to be met by her beaming smile.

She knew he wouldn't say it not yet. It was enough for now that she knew. She knew that she had made the right choice. Also now in her peace of mind, knew that leaving Molly was the right thing to do. Molly would always have Evan and her dad, her friends and a whole life ahead of her as much as it pained Alex to leave her before now this time with Gene had fully eased her heart ache. This wonderful complex, ignorant, sexist pig of a man in front of her only had..... Her.

"Well then in that case I think you should go home and get ready for tomorrow night. You're going to take me out and then you're going to bring me home and show me just how much you ..." He placed a finger on her lips stopping her from saying it again.

"Now now Bolly, it's been said once tonight. Don't want you thinking I'm some sort of fairy do we. I'm going to take you out tomorrow that's without a doubt. Then I'm gona ask you again if your sure, before I do anything else to ya." He winked at her; he also noticed the shiver that went through her as he did so.

"Spoil sport." She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss before, reluctantly, getting of his knee.

She pulled him up had stood there a little coyly with her hands in her back pockets of her jeans.

"So tomorrow then?" She said looking up at him.

"Tomorrow Bolly." He leant down and kissed her. Her hand sneaking out of her jeans and finding his arse. He grunted on her lips.

"Seriously Bolls, you're a bloody prick teaser!...." Turning his head slightly he whispered in her ear".....I like it."

He went to gather his jacket he had managed to take off before she pounced on him leaving Alex smiling on the spot.

"Right then 8 o'clock ok for ya Bolly Kegs?"

"Perfect." She answered. "Sleep tight Gene."

He turned around to her pulling on his coat. "Sleep? You think I'm going to sleep with this?" He gestured towards his crotch.

"Sorry I can't help you out with that. Tomorrow how ever...." She lifted her head up and gave him a caste kiss on the lips good bye.

"Devil." He muttered at her. He turned towards her door and went for the handle.

"Think of me then." Alex shouted laughing to herself.

"Always do Bolly, always do."

He closed the door on his way out. Alex herself doubting sleep would take her tonight. She had a date with her DCI the next day and my was it going to be eventful.


	8. sleepless

A/N: Thanks to everyone that has stayed with this story. I'm in the process of writing the final part as we speak. I'm also sorry it's taking so long to get to the smut : ) It is always the best part ha ha. But alas the story ending I have in mind is taking a bit longer to write than it should, so I've split the final chapter in 2 because it would be so long other wise ! Don't panic though, the last part I'll post later tonight or tomorrow afternoon. Thanks again for reading review if ya can !

Chapter 8

Just as they had both imagined, neither of them slept that night.

Gene could not concentrate on anything else but the feel of Alex straddled over his legs. Whenever he did try to sleep he dreamt that she was where she had been hours ago and his hands would instinctly reach out for her waist only to find nothing there. Deciding it was properly for the best, he just went back to work. He sat down in his office and poured himself a good measure of scotch. It was going to be one long night.

Alex had spent the first two hours after Gene had left trying to figure out if she would be strong enough even with the stitches out to do all she wanted to him. After a brief flash back to how it felt just to be fully clothed and straddled over his lap she decided she really didn't care if it meant she was in agony she was having him. She took a deep cleansing breath and turned the TV on. Finding only an Open University programme about chemical compounds and elements she too knew it was going to be a long night.

-

"Guv"

"Go sleep Bols..."

"GUV"

"What!" Gene had managed to drift off about 5 in the morning slumped over his desk. Ray had knocked twice but when the guv didn't stir he decided to try and wake him, this was an important matter after all. Realising he must have been dreaming and knowing he talks in his sleep he prayed to god his extremely filthy dream about Alex had not spilled over into his ramblings.

"Yes Ray what can I do for you?"

"You ok Guv? You look as rough as a butcher's dog!"

"Thanks for the flattery DS Carling but I'm fine thank you. Now again what?" He was certainly pissed off about being woken from that dream. Just at the bloody point where he was about to.....

"Guv?" Ray was questioning the look he now had on his face. A look like he was somewhere else. Somewhere not a million miles away though, in fact maybe just across the road. "I just thought you would like to know were taking Jeannette to remand Guv, Was there anything else we needed to interview her about before she goes off to dyke central?"

Once Gene had made it back to work, after taking Bolly home the day before, he had returned to interviewing Jeannette with Ray. She had filled in all the details about how Summers had offered her 20k to kill him and Alex. How yes DCI Hunt had aimed at her and pushed DI Drake in the line of fire. More importantly how Summers had set up Alex and Gene, to drive a wedge between them to hamper them in the investigations of the blag in Douglas road.

"No thank you Raymondo, I've had enough of that woman to last me a life time get her out of here."

"Yes Guv, oh by the way just yak know, to wish you and DI Drake well .... Good luck." Ray looked away from Genes stare and backed out of his office closing the door behind him. Gene didn't know what shocked him more. The fact that Ray had just gave him and Alex his blessing or the fact that even though he had walked in on them the previous day he had actually deduced they were seeing each other. Not as thick as he looks that man.

Knock. Knock.

Can a man not get a moments peace!

"Yes!" Barked Gene

"Guv, cuppa tea thought you might want one looks like you been here all night."

"First bit of sense someone has said to me all day, thank you Granger."

Gene took the mug off Shaz and started to sip his tea. Shaz didn't move though just stood there looking at him.

"Anything else Granger?"

"Well it's just...." Shaz took a deep breath; she had never really spoken to the guv one to one, always made her nervous. ".....I think it's great about you and Ale... DI Drake. She was so pleased when I told her where you were the other night. Not seen her smile like she did yesterday since... well never."

Shaz saw that the Guv was in no mood to talk about whatever had happened between Alex and him and just smiled and left. Bloody hell, thought Gene, Shaz as well.

-

Chris was of course the next person to interrupt him. Great a trio, it's like bloody Buses.

"Right Christopher, before you open your gob is this by any chance about me and DI Drake?"

"Well... not entirely guv no but while we're on that ...." Gene didn't give him chance to finish. He had jumped out of his seat. Sick of being interrupted and sick of being asked the same thing he was about to set things straight. He pushed Chris out of his office and wolf whistled to get the teams attention.

"Right while I'm very much enjoying the Spanish inquisition upon the subject of me and DI Drake I do not wish to speak to any of you tarts about the matter! Is that clear! Now get back to work before I stamp on all ya toys!" He turned to return back to his office ignoring the wolf whistles and round of applause he left behind him.

-

The rest of the day had dragged endlessly for both of them. Alex had finally managed to get her stitches out in the morning, after a few hours of discomfort had started feeling so much better she could move and bend over without her left side feeling like it was about to rip open. Good news for later she thought. Just now for the rest of the day to wait for Gene. Where's the wine.

Gene had had a very uneventful day. Nothing to do but paper work. God 6 o'clock could not come sooner.

-

She had been getting ready since about 5. Nerves had set in and now. A glass of wine had not helped in the slightest. In fact it had properly hindered her getting ready. She was ready, had settled on something slutty. Always seemed to be what he wanted to see her in.

KNOCK KNOCK.

Shit, right here we go. She was nervous as hell but my god she couldn't help smiling from ear to ear.

She opened the door and was met by a very smart, well respected Gene Hunt. In his slick black suit, plain white shirt and a long thin red tie, not forgetting those boots he did look handsome. She always wondered whether he only owned one pair of shoes. He looked up at her and gulped.

"Bloody hell Bolly! You want me to wait all night before I get you out of that thing? You don't half like to test a man." He was very honest. She did look stunning. She was wearing a short black dress off the shoulder with bright blue heels and her hair in its usual brown bouncy state.

She blushed heavily "Well you don't look to bad yourself Gene. Now do I get a kiss before we head out or you gona keep me in suspense all night?"

Gene leaned over the door way so his mouth was a few centimetres from her ear and whispered... "If I kiss ya now Bolls I won't be able to stop myself up to you." He kept his head where it was; half hoping she would just jump him now the other half wanting to make a proper night of this. Alex turned her head, their mouths so close.

"You're not getting out of taking me out that easily Mr Hunt." She placed her hand on his chest and softly pushed him back.

"Come on love" She said "Get your coat, you've pulled." Giggling they both headed for the Quattro.

-

They set off towards the city. Gene had not told her where they were going. It felt somehow so right that Gene was taking charge, finally.

"Ok Bolls just to break the silence and because I'm a nosey bastard, what exactly did Jeannette mean about you knowing Summers?"

They had arrived at the subject. She knew it would properly crop up tonight. That as soon as Jeannette had mentioned it she had seen in Gene's eyes he wanted to know more. Now however, now she knew it was all over she didn't mind talking to him about it. Knowing that Gene loved her she felt she could completely trust him.

She turned her head to him as he was driving.

"Why Mr Hunt I believe that's called jealousy?"

She could see him smirking.

"I don't know what you mean. So come on then Bolls what did Boris mean to ya?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing Gene. He was obsessed with me."

"That I can understand." He hadn't meant to say it out loud but he was only telling the truth. Alex smiled and stroked his arm before she carried on.

"He was the one that attacked me in Soho, left me roses all the time. What Jeannette said about us knowing each other in a different time, it was true but it was never anything more than a strange chance meating. It was a different time, far away as well. But none of it matters now does it?"

They had pulled up at some traffic lights just as she finished speaking.

"No Bolly, not now." He turned to look at her and couldn't help it. Being in his car he felt he had more restraint and the thought of going all night before kissing her would make him explode. He reached over and cupped her face bringing her lips to his. It was gentle and full of promise. Alex let out a soft moan into Gene's mouth and he almost came undone at the sound of it.

BEEP!!!

The car behind was very impatient.

"ALRIGHT YA NONCE! I'M MOVING! "Gene shouted out the window.

"Bloody Sunday drivers." They both settled back into their seats, Alex turning around for another look at the car.

"You know I'm sure that car has been behind us the entire way here." She had a sound of concern in her voice. One Gene knew all too well.

"Always has to be complicated with you don't it Bolls." He winked at her and they carried on to the restaurant. Alex sat back and ignored all thoughts previously. Everything was fine now, stop being paranoid; it's going to be a long night she thought.

-

They pulled up outside the swanky restaurant about 9ish. Taking longer to get here than she had imagined Alex decided upon looking at the place from the car it was worth the journey. He could see she was impressed and a little surprised he would take her somewhere like this.

"Can't get decent Bolly anywhere else in this city Bolly."

He got out the driver's seat and walked around to Alex's side to open the door for her.

"After you Mrs Fruitcake."

"Why thank you Mr Hunt."

Alex had just started to pick up her bag when she heard a loud thump and heard a moan from Gene. She snapped her head round to find a man in a dark bomber jacket and jeans holding a gun at her, just catching a glimpse of Gene on the floor who looked like he had just taken a slug to the back of his head.. "GENE !!" she started towards him from the passenger seat, but the man anticipated her move and jabbed the gun right in front of her. She had been right. That car had followed them here.

"I wouldn't do that Miss Drake, Now out of the car."

"Who are you !" Alex's voice was shaky and nervous. She was worried about Gene he really did look out cold. This can't be happening , not tonight.

"A friend of Mr Summers he asked me to take care of something."

"And that would be ?" She was talking through gritted teeth. As soon as he had mentioned Summers name she had got instantly angry. He had ruined things yet again.

"You, I see that Irish bird couldn't see it through. So I'm doing it for him. She is toast already. Amazing how much a bird doing life already will charge you for killing someone in prison. I hear Jeannette Rivens suffered quite a bit Holloway is brutal."

"You liar !"

"No lie sweetheart, now GET OUT THE CAR!"

This was it she thought. She had managed to save Gene and now she was going to die before she got to show him why she had saved him She slowly made her way round to him. His face in full few she now recognised him from the blag, he had been one of the coppers that got away. Bastard.

"Right then, no big to do about this, you should already be dead Miss Drake." He cocked the hammer back and Alex closed her eyes. But no gun shot. She opened one eye daring to peak. Gene had woke up and had knock the bastard to the ground.

"Gene !"

They wrestled with the gun in the robbers hand. They turned and the gun went off.

"GENE !!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

(A/N: I know I'm evil aint I but just wanted a bit more action and full closure on the Summers case. Don't panic I'm not really evil.... you will see.)


	9. Home

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading, here's the final part. Hope you can forgive me for putting our heroes in danger again 

Chapter 9

Everything had ended. He was dead. Gene Hunt the man she loved was lying there lifeless. Blood all over his chest.

Alex crumbled to the floor pushing the shooter off Gene who was also unconscious. She was crying her heart out and her whole body was convulsing from the sobs. Alex gathered Genes limp body into her arms. This just wasn't fair she had gone back for him.

"Gene... please....come on...you can't ..no no your not.... don't go please. I'll go and get help I will just please don't die." She kissed his for head tasting her own salty tears run down on to his face.

"You can't die yet. I love you."

She felt it hit her so hard. She had never told him. Last night she should have said when she realised how he felt about her. Not wasted another minute and now she was never going to get to tell him.

"Bolls move will ya I can't breathe here." She captured a breath and her eyes went wide. Looking at him. He was alive, But it couldn't be true? The blood the gun shot?

"Oh my god Gene I thought .. I thought..." She pulled him up to her and held on to him with all that she was worth. She was still crying into his neck but it had changed from utter devastation to pure joy. He was still alive there was still time to tell him .

"Bolly love what's wrong ?"

He wove his hand into her hair while stroking her back with his other, trying to calm her down.

"What happened Did he try and mug you ?"

"No ..he... was friend of Summers, told him to come after me if...if Jeannette failed . Oh god Gene I thought you were dead." She cried harder than ever still clinging onto him. He realised now that she thought the blood was his. That while he was knocked out from hitting his head on the pavement while wrestling she thought the gun had shot him.

"Oh Bolly you daft tart, I'm the Gene Genie. Takes more than a stupid bullet to stop me love. Come here."

"Gene please I need to tell you , now before anything else happens. So you know."

He pulled his head from her grasp to look at her. Taking her face in his hands.

"Tell me what Alex?" He only used her name on solemn occasions. This was one of those times when he knew nicknames were a no no.

"I love you Gene Hunt."

He had heard it. He knew he had he just couldn't believe what she had said. She was looking at him with such truth in her face. Still with tears in her eyes but with a expression of relief as well she moved in to kiss him.

"Bolls wait wait..." He broke away from her lips "Do you mean it I need to know, don't say it just because you thought I was a gonner. Say it because you mean it ."

"I mean every word. I love you."

He kissed her hand and started to get up pulling her with him.

"Come on lets go home" they started to walk back to the car hand in hand.

"Wait what about him." Alex said a little more calm returning to her voice.

In the utter delight that had just entered his ears, Gene had completely forgot about the man he had just shot.

"Oh shit. Forgot about this toe rag. Will you be ok here for a second, I'll go inside and call for back up , OK ?" Alex nodded. Speech really not a option at the moment for her.

Gene returned and they sat on the floor next to his car waiting for back up to arrive. He held her against him. No words were needed now all he wanted to do was take her home and stay with her.

A few minutes past and they heard the screeching of Rays car swinging round the corner followed by 2 plod cars.

"Why don't you wait in the car Bolls, I'll explain to Ray and Chris then I can take you home." He ran one hand down her cheek and she leant into it and kissed his palm.

"You're staying with me though right ?"

"Try and stop me love ." They looked at each other both knowing that tonight's shock meant the date was nil and void but both wanting to not leave the other.

Gene put Alex in the Quattro and went to explain to Ray what had happened. It seemed he had been gone for a life time to Alex. Not having him close by for 2 minutes now would always be wrong to her.

After half an hour Gene had finally managed to explain to Ray what had gone off. Ray attempted to ask the Guv if he could talk to Alex but Gene had dismissed it as soon as Ray thought it. He was doing nothing but taking her home tonight. He returned to the car to find Alex asleep in the passenger seat. It had been worse for her, he was unconscious for most of the ordeal. She actually thought he was dead. He thought it best to leave her until they got back to his there was plenty of time tomorrow to discuss what had happened.

-

They pulled up outside Luigis and Gene went to open Alex's door.

"Bolly love come on wake up were home."

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him.

"Come on then, take me up stairs.

They made the slow climb up the stair case and she unlocked her front door. She went straight to the kitchen letting Gene follow her in and shut the door behind him . He knew what she had gone to get and wasn't surprised at all when she returned with 2 glasses of scotch.

"Here, you hero you."

"You're the Hero Bolls. You had the balls to say it to me. What sort of a pansy does that make me ?" She took the glass from him and set them both down on the side. She stepped up to him and placed her hands around his neck.

"Makes you a man Gene Hunt. Mine as well." She rested her head on his chest .

"Bolly, remember last night. I said we would go out then I'd bring you back and ask you if you were sure again ? well I'm asking."

She looked up at him.

"I'm so so so very sure Gene."

"Good. I've loved you since that first night in Luigis Bolly knickers."

He rested his head on hers and kissed her fore head.

"Gene, say it. Say it properly."

He took her face in his hands once more and looked straight in her eyes.

"I love you Alex."

She starred at him for a few more seconds gathering up the confidence to finally say to him what she had wanted to say for a week.

"Take me to bed Gene."

So he took her hand and lead her to her bedroom.

He kissed her neck and shifted the sleeves of her dress down her arms. Alex moaned as he kissed along her collar bone and back up to her jaw before capturing her mouth. It was a slow sensual kiss. Alex's hands slid up to his chest and started to unbutton his shirt finally opening the last one she took it off him and let it drop to the ground. Working her hands over his bare chest she leaned into him so he could undo the zip on the back of her dress. It fell to the floor in one fluid motion and then there was nothing left but her pants. Gene noted French lace. Had to be a small smirk across his face as he bent down and captured one of her breasts in his mouth.

"Oh god Gene, why didn't we do this sooner." Such lust and want in her voice Gene pushed her over on to her bed and fell right on top of her.

"Mm mi don't know Bolls but I'm never stopping now." He rolled over so she was on top of him . Alex started to unfasten Genes belt in a lust filled frenzy. And un buttoned his trousers.

"Take them off Gene all of it please need you." He jumped from under her doing as she wished.

"Well I'm at a disadvantage now Bolly. Those pants need to come right off." She smiled at him, her eyes black with want. She pinged her pants right off and laid back on the bed .

This was it she thought finally her and Gene.

He crawled over her and looked right into her eyes. Wordlessly asking again if she was sure. She slipped a hand around his neck and pulled him down to her kissing him wildly.

He nudged her legs apart and guided himself in. He had slept with a few women in the past but with none of them ever was it as good as this. She arched her back and took him fully in both getting used to each other for a few seconds he kissed her slowly before stating to build up a rhythm.

She could feel the slow build up in her belly the fuzziness starting to take over. He thrust once more and she was lost. He was the man she loved, and it was the best orgasm in the world. Gene felt her tighten around him and raising her leg up his side he thrust even deeper leaving Alex screaming just before he too spilled over.

Both of them panting, gene rolled over on to his back taking Alex with him, never ever wanting to let her go. He had warned her that once he had her he would never leave her. God he knew he meant it now.

"Again why did we not do that sooner." She kissed his chest and rested back down.

"Bolly i have no idea. Why I didn't bend you over my desk the first day i saw you I will never know." He kissed her head and he could feel her smiling against his chest.

"Thank you Gene. You saved me again tonight."

"Any time love any time. Besides I think you saved me first by coming back."

She looked up at him then.

"I had to come back. I had to come home."

They both drifted off soon after. Sleep had finally after 48 hours got the best of them.

-

Alex had woke first the next morning. Gene was snoring on his side with both arms securely round Alex. She managed somehow to get free and head for the kitchen. Realising for the first morning since she left hospital she was totally free of pain. Gene Hunt healer. Ha, she laughed to herself.

She heard Gene start to stir in the bedroom and knew it was only a matter of time before he was awake . She had to move fast on this. Rummaging around in her kitchen cupboard she finally spotted it in the corner where she had put it after Shaz had brought it round yesterday afternoon. She grabbed it and headed back for the bedroom.

Gene sat up rubbing his eyes. Wow, not bad on a list of first things to see in the morning, your sexy DI stood over you naked.

"Morning Gene." Alex bent down and kissed him, Gene reaching up to pull her back into bed and moaned as Alex pulled away from him.

"So which side ?" She asked smiling at him.

"Bolly love I really wish you would speak English sometimes, what do you mean what side ?"

" Which side do you want stamping ?" Then she pulled it from behind her back. The big old 'Property of the metropolitan police force" stamp and ink pad. Groaning, he knew it was useless to argue. Still a little sleepy he rolled over on to his front leaving his bum bare and sticking up in the air. Laughing Alex climbed on top of him and inked up the stamp .

"You know" she said whacking the stamp down on his left cheek. " This really should say property of Alex Drake."

(A/N: Ok guys and girls that be it. Again thank you so so so much for reading and reviewing. Feel free to message me with what you want from my next story x x x )


End file.
